Gems
Gems are a fictional alien race that play a major role in Steven Universe. They are personified versions of real life gemstones, minerals, rocks, and more. Much of their culture, origins, and history aren't fully understood, only explored by hints throughout the series. Most Gems reside on Homeworld and its colonies, but there are independent groups spread throughout the universe. Many of these groups work against Homeworld and seek its destruction while others desire to live freely from the Great Diamond Authority's rule. 5,750 years ago, Homeworld had attempted to colonize the planet Earth but were driven away by Rose Quartz's rebellion. Now only a handful of Gem groups, including an unknown number of Corrupted Gems, live on the planet. Gem characters Singular *Abalone Pearl *Amazonite *Ammolite *Ammonite *Anthophyllite *Anthracite *Aquamarine *Astrophyllite *Benitoite *Black Pearl *Blue Goldstone *Blue Mussel Pearl *Boulder Opal *Cacoxenite *Cassis Pearl *Charoite *Chrysanthemum Stone *Coffee Bean Stone *Conch Pearl *Copal *Copper *Crinoid *Crocoite *Demantoid *Desert Rose *Dianite *Eclipse Stone *Elimia Agate *Eye Agate *Fireball Pearl *Fossil Pearl *Gedanite *Gedrite *Gembone *Goggle Ruby *Gold *Golden Pearl *Green Tourmaline (Non-Wyntergem) *Heinrichite *Hematite *Honey Topaz *Honeycomb Opal *Imperial Zircon *Jacinth *Jacinto Quartz *Jet (Non-Wyntergem) *Kaolinite *Lapis Lazuli (Nose Gem) *Lavender Chalcedony *Melo Melo Pearl *Mocha Stone *Montana Agate *Moss Agate *Opalized Pearl *Pele's Hair *Petoskey Stone *Pink Tourmaline (Non-Wyntergem) *Pyrite *Quahog Pearl *Rose Quartz (Rosa) *Rosebud Pearl *Scallop Pearl *Scolecite *Silver Blue Pearl *Snowflake Obsidian *Tiger's Eye (Crystal Gem) *Trapiche Ruby *Trapiche Sapphire *Tugtupite (Boss) *Tugtupite (Broody) *Tugtupite (Drilly) *Tugtupite (Hearty) *Tugtupite (Plum) *Tugtupite (TicToc) *Turgite *Ulexite *Vesuvianite *Wavellite *Yellow Jasper Off Colored/Defective Gems * Ametrine * Chevron Amethyst * Dendritic Agate * Fire Agate * Hackmanite * Jasper (Big Red) * Pallasite * Red Jasper * Riesling Beryl and Muscovite * Spirit Quartz * Thunder Egg * Winza Sapphire Fusions * Agua Nueva Agate * Amethyst Sage Agate * Andalusite * Apache Sage * Atlantisite * Azotic Topaz (Pink Diamond) * Azotic Topaz (Rose Quartz) * Azotic Topaz (Steven) * Azotic Topaz (Stevonnie) * Banded Aragonite * Banded Calcite * Black Opal * Bloodshot Iolite * Bluebird Azurite * Blue Shell * Brecciated Jasper * Brown Shell * Calcite * Campbellite * Cat's Eye Scapolite * Chalcedony * Cherry Opal * Conglomerate * Copper Agate * Crater Agate * Dinosaur Bone * Dominican Amber * Dulcote Agate * Eclogite * Fabulite * Forest Fire Jasper * Galaxite * Goldstone * Grape Agate (Fusion) * Hope Diamond * Imperial Jasper * Labradorite * Laguna Agate * Lavic Jasper * Lepidolite * Lodolite * Lumachelle * Luna Agate * Madagascar Agate * Morado Opal * Mulligan Peak Agate * Mystic Topaz * Nambulite * Nebula Stone * Nuummite * Ocean Jasper Rock * Parrot Wing Chrysocolla * Peacock Ore * Peanut Obsidian * Peanut Wood * Pietersite * Pigeon Blood Agate * Pineapple Opal * Pink Shell * Polka Dot Agate * Polychrome Jasper * Poppy Jasper Rock * Pyrochlore * Rainbow Calsilica * Rainbow Lattice Sunstone * Rainforest Rhyolite * Red Horn Coral * Red Shell * Regency Rose Plume Agate * Rose Gold * Ruby in Fuchsite * Sardonyx (Fab. Five) * Schalenblende * Septarian * Shocked Quartz * Sphalerite * Sonora Sunrise * Stromatolite * Super Seven Quartz * Sunset Tourmaline * Sunshine Aura Quartz * Thunderstorm Fluorite * Tiger Iron (Fusion) * Tanzanite * Titanite * Tugtupite * Watermelon Tourmaline (Non-Wyntergem) * Wingate Pass Agate * Xylopal * Yellow Shell * Yowah Opal * Zincite Gem Mutants * Fordite * Mojave Turquoise * Tiger Iron (Cluster Gem) Corrupted Gems * Ajoite * Azurite Geode * Bronzite * Grape Agate (Character) * Kratochvilite * Sea Glass Necromanced Gems * Cognac Zircon Description The gemstone found embedded in Gems are the source of their sentience, functioning like a brain of CPU. A Gem's physical form is merely a hologram with mass. They are able to change their appearance at will, either by shape shifting or regeneration. As shape shifting is only temporary, a Gem must return to their original form eventually. Otherwise, it can damage their bodies. Their gemstone and color schemes are the only things that completely remain constant. All Gems are inherently sexless with Steven being the only exception. Despite their lack of sexual dimorphism, gems still take on different human attributes. Most Gems use she/her pronouns, but they/them and he/him pronouns are not unheard of. There are a variety of gemstones that exist. Members of the same species typically share similar characteristics, like heights, hair styles, and physical builds due to their manufacturing process. A gemstone's location can be found anywhere on a Gem's body. Standard Gem abilities include weapon-summoning, storing material into their gemstones, bubble creation, using their gemstones as flashlights, and fusion. Certain Gems are given special abilities based on the roles they were made for. Sapphires use their foresight to give advice or prepare the diamonds in advance while lapis lazulis use their hydrokinesis to terraform the earth. However, era 2 Gems lack certain abilities era 1 Gems had because of Homeworld's current resource crisis. Peridot, an era 2 Gem, cannot shape shift and needs limb enhancers to perform certain tasks. As Gems are inorganic beings, they do not age or die of natural causes. There is no need to eat or sleep either, but a Gem can do so if they desire it. Their bodies are engineered for intergalactic conquest thus their physical forms can simply adjust to a planet's gravity and atmosphere. The only way to permanently "kill" a Gem is by destroying their gemstone. Remnants of Gem shards still hold partial consciousness and have been used in several experiments, like gem drones, sculptures, and Cluster Gems. When their physical bodies take too much damage, they will retreat into their gem and regenerate. Rushing a regeneration can result in unwanted deformities. Gems are unable to regenerate if they are bubbled or imprisoned inside objects. Less serious injuries do not require regeneration and usually heal on their own. This is because Gems are physically durable, some more so than others, allowing them to perform efficiently for intergalactic conquest. If a Gem's gemstone is damaged, they will not function properly. Their forms can become unstable and be prevented from using the full extent of their abilities. More severe gemstone damages, like corruption, can result instability in both the mind and body. This results in the Gem regenerating into a Gem Monster. Shattered Gems can also regenerate, but are only able to produce random appendages. Culture * There are are a handful of Gem groups that exist, but the main ones are Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems. ** Homeworld is a term used to describe colonies ruled by the Great Diamond Authority. An advanced and imperialistic matriarch society with a strict caste system. All Gems serve a diamond and fulfill a certain role they were made for. Their main quest is to expand their empire by colonizing planets. ** The Crystal Gems are a rebellious group founded over 5,750 years ago by Rose Quartz. She and her followers disagreed with how restrictive Homeworld was and wanted to preserve the life on Earth. Before long, the two conflicting forces sparked a war after the assassination of Pink Diamond. Although the rebels won the war, Homeworld launched a powerful light that corrupted the majority of Gems who remained on Earth. A few members of the Crystal Gems survived and have protected the Earth ever since. ** Other Gem groups are scattered throughout the universe, but in smaller numbers.They are called Rogue Gems as many have denounced their allegiance to the Great Diamond Authority in some way or another. Some of these groups wish to overthrow the diamonds while others simply seek freedom from Homeworld's principles and customs. ** The Astro Gems are a group of friends living out their retirement on Earth. They have no alignment with either Homeworld or Crystal Gems and prefer to not get involved with Gem-related conflict. * While defective Gems are looked down upon in Gem society, they are kept around as long as they can fulfill their roles like normal Gems. ** These defective Gems are usually put into special programs to function well in their jobs. * Many gem architectures still exist on Earth, showing remnants of Homeworld's culture and colonization. * Gem technology is highly advanced, capable of creating spaceship, pocket dimensions, and teleporters. * Individualism is a foreign and almost taboo concept in gem society. Although they are allowed to have diversity in appearance and personalities, Gems have generalized behaviors set up for their types or caste. ** Besides their gem placement, an individual Gem is given a serial number for specific identification. * Preciousness in life and to other Gems is held with little value. It is normal to treat others as disposable objects. * Gem culture is different from human culture in a lot of ways. ** It predates all known human civilizations. ** Gems have no concept of Earth cultural practices like birthdays. ** Gems have no concept of gender and only use human pronouns for arbitrary convenience. ** They have their own written language, architecture, and spiritualism. Abilities Though some Gems may have their own unique abilities, every Gem shares these abilities: * Enhanced Condition: Gems normally have superhuman abilities. It varies between different gem types. * Semi-Immortality: Unlike humans, Gems do not age or die of natural causes. They can live as long as their gemstones aren't destroyed. * Fusion: The power to become a more powerful version of themselves by combining with one or more Gems. Fusion Gems can also fuse with others. * Bubbling: The ability to encase an object or Gem inside a magical bubble. Era 1 Exclusive * Shape shifting: Era 1 Gems have the ability to manipulate their forms outside of regeneration. Gemstone Types The Gem Homeworld maintains a strict caste system based on gemstone, with each Gem belonging to a larger "type". Each Gem is made and expected to fulfill their roles efficiently. List of Gem types. Reproduction .]] Gems do not reproduce naturally like humans do. Instead, they are grown in the ground within installments called Kindergartens. A Gem is formed when an injector inserts matter into the ground. During its gestation state, it will absorb nearby organic matter. Absorbing enough material will develop a fully grown Gem which will pop out of the Earth. Because of this process, life dries up and dies off, unable to grow back. Kindergartens must be met with the proper conditions and resources for Gems to grow properly. Otherwise, defects can occur. Rarely, even in normal conditions, a Gem may incubate for too long and end up defective anyway. Although Gems cannot reproduce with one another, it is possible for them to reproduce biologically with organic lifeforms. This is done by shape shifting the necessary organs. They can give up their physical form and pass on their gemstone to their offspring, but this isn't necessary. Trivia * The process of summoning a weapon depends on the specific state of mind of each Gem. * Gemstones can be used as a power source, even if they're damaged. * Gems can experience exhaustion. * If Gems choose to sleep, they are capable of dreaming. * Their physical bodies produce bodily fluids and receive scrapes upon the "skin", but they do not bleed. * A Gem's skin tone are always related to the color of their gemstones. * The "DNA" of a Gem is store inside their gemstone. * If a Gem ship is traveling faster than the speed of light, a Gem's body will fall behind and get dragged. * It's unknown is the gemstone's location is done by choice or completely random. Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Info